Lazy
by eruditefirebender
Summary: As hotheaded as Eren is, mornings just aren't for him. Just a little JeanEren one-shot. Just fluff. Modern AU.


**I was feeling bored and I'm sick so I decided why not write a fanfiction. Sooo here you guys go :D Just full out fluff for the angry boyfriends. Hope you enjoyyy :3**

* * *

><p>Eren never really was a morning person. Despite his confident nature and will to get things done, he still could never get himself to do anything the moment the wonderful sun decided to disrupt his sleep in the morning. Not to mention his oh-so-fantastic boyfriend who constantly bothers him to wake up.<p>

It was the same thing that morning. Really, at eight in the morning, who could possibly have the energy to actually _do_ stuff? That was a question that Eren lived by religiously. Unfortunately for him, the only person who proves to be the answer to said question, is Jean.

The sun's rays were already shining through the window, thanks to Jean having opened the curtains nice and wide in the morning to get Eren to wake up. Currently, to avoid the light streaming in through the windows, Eren was cuddled up under the covers of their bed, groaning and stuffing his face into his pillow every time Jean called for him from the kitchen.

Jean was getting impatient. He and Eren were supposed to leave the house by now, on a special day out the both of them had planned. Whose wonderful idea was it to wake up at eight? None other than his extremely grouchy-and-tired-in-the-morning boyfriend. He poured his coffee into a mug, taking a sip from it before sighing and setting the mug down on the counter.

He walked over to their bedroom, rolling his eyes when he saw Eren curled up under the covers like a ball in the middle of their bed.

"Eren." he told him, urging him to get up. Walking over to the bed, he sat down beside the now groaning Eren, who was shifting under his covers, trying to fall asleep again.

"_Eren._" he repeated, this time louder. He kept a hand on the little ball under the covers, before poking Eren, eliciting a little squeak from the brunette.

"Mmm...'m sleeping. Go away." Eren mumbled, batting at Jean's hand from under the covers.

"Eren, get up, please?" Jean asked again, still keeping his hand on top of the covers. "I'm going to keep poking you if you don't."

To this, Eren poked his head out from under the covers, squinting a little as his eyes got used to the brightness of the room. He saw Jean's amber eyes staring down at his green ones, and frowned.

"And I'll have to kick you if you do." he threatened back, fixing his stare on Jean for a second before pulling his head back under the covers.

Jean sighed, putting his hands behind him and leaning back on them on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Before he got an idea. He grinned and turned around to face Eren's little ball of warmth.

In one hard yank, he managed to completely pull the covers off of Eren, tossing them aside. Taking advantage of the other's short state of shock, Jean pulled Eren into a strong hug, wrapping his arms firmly around him, limiting any movement of his.

"J-Jean!" Eren exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Clearly, by the look on Eren's face, he was not pleased with the current situation. Squirming around a little, he tried to get out of Jean's hold, only to let out a defeated sigh and sink into Jean's arms. He leaned his head against his chest, closing his eyes again.

This time Jean poked him. Again. Eren jumped in his arms, before digging his face into Jean's neck and mumbling something incoherent.

" Alright, alright, I'm awake horseface. Cut it out." He complained. "I'll bite you if you poke me again this time. Let me sleep. It's comfy like this anyways."

The two of them sat down on the bed like that for a few minutes. Then Jean poked Eren again. To which Eren bit Jean's neck rather harshly, earning a small hiss from him.

"I warned you." Eren stated, looking up at him.

"You're a little devil." Jean complained, tilting his neck slightly to try and ease the pain. "For that, it looks like I'll just have to drag you out of bed."

Jean moved his arms so they were positioned under Eren's, before turning around and dragging Eren along with him.

"Jeeaaaannnnn." Eren whined, falling limp in Jean's arms as he was dragged from the bed and out of the room. Then he was dropped to the ground with a small thump.

"It's getting tiresome to drag you like this." Jean complained, scrunching his nose. He looked down at Eren, who was currently laying down on the ground where he was set down, and not moving an inch.

"Good. Then leave me alone at let me go back to bed." Eren told him, placing his arms under his chin and looking up at Jean with his emerald eyes.

" Eren. We planned a whole day together today and now you don't even want to go." He pointed out, pouting a little. He bent down, taking a hold of Eren's arm and lifting him up with a grunt.

"Come on, get up." Jean prompted,trying to pull Eren up on his feet, while Eren was making a nice combination of loud moaning and groaning noises as Jean lifted him up, trying to resist.

"I don't waaannaaaaaaa," He whined again, throwing his head back. "Jeaaannn... Noooooo..."

Then, Jean let out another frustrated sigh, keeping his grip strong on the other's struggling arms, trying to keep him still.

"Eren, if you don't get up you're going to make me do something extreme." He warned, looking down at the other with just the slightest smirk on his face.

Eren didn't move from where he was.

Jean raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh, before swiftly picking Eren up in his arms and swinging him over his shoulder, ignoring the many sounds of protest from Eren's mouth. Then the brunette just fell limp in his arms, his hand gripping onto Jean's t-shirt.

"Put me down."

"But it's so much easier to handle you with you up on my shoulder like this."

"Jeaaannnn." Eren whined again, digging his face into the other's back.

"Nope."

"Fine. Then you're not getting any kisses from me for the next week. None." He threatened, a smug look on his face. That would get him to put him down. He was sure of it.

"Go ahead." Jean replied, his voice neutral as he walked into the living room with Eren still draped over his shoulder.

At last Jean sat down on their couch with Eren pulled onto his lap, who had begun to struggle again, but soon set his weight against Jean, leaning his head on his shoulder with a slight pout on his face.

"I'm serious about the no kisses thing, you know. I'm literally not going to kiss you for a week." He repeated, sighing.

"Like I said, go ahead. It won't bother me at the slightest."

Eren yawned, snuggling a little into him on his lap with his head dug into Jean's neck, and closing his eyes.

"...Fine."

* * *

><p>That evening, Eren walked into the living room in his sweats and went to sit down beside Jean, leaning his body against the other's as he sat down.<p>

"We can always go out tomorrow, you know. But today was still nice. Just the two of us." He told him, smiling.

Jean nodded his head in agreement and moved his arms to ruffle Eren's hair affectionately, the slightest smile on his face.

Eren rubbed Jean's arm lightly, laughing.

"Mm... I love you so much..." He sighed leaning his head back against Jean's arm.

"I love you too... Even if you are a little evil sometimes." Jean told him, a smug look on his face.

"Shut up," he Eren told him, swatting his arm playfully before leaning his face up to Jean's cheek, about to press his lips against his cheek before Jean pulled his head away from Eren, grinning.

"Ah ah ah... Who said no kisses for a week? I can't back out of my punishment now..." Jean told him, smiling smugly.

"Oh, come on Jean, you know I was just cranky. It's okay now." He told him, attempting to kiss his cheek again. Then Jean just stood up, not letting Eren kiss his cheek.

"No kisses means no kisses." Jean simply said, smirking at the brunette before walking away to their bedroom, leaving a shocked Eren on the couch.

"_Bastard!_"

* * *

><p><strong>I kept on thinking about this idea during school and finally got the chance to write it...haha. Thank you failing immune system. Aaanyway I hope you guys liked it, and don't forget, feedback is most definitely always appreciated! Be sure to rate and review, and yeah, stay cool my lovelies. <strong>


End file.
